Anglar
History of Anglar I, High King of Anglaria Early Life Anglar was born in the year 680 as the son of Azanglar, a leading tribesman of the Glarian tribe. Anglar's grandfather was King Izaglar II, King of the Glarians. In the year 692 the Irgonian tribe invaded the lands of the Glarians. They fought near the small Glarian village of Afon and there during the battle the old Izaglar II died. His eldest son Izaglar then took command and led the Glarians to victory. After they returned to the Glarian capitol, Irgalon he was crowned the new King of the Glarians. However later that same year the Glarians were once again invaded. This time by the Angonians who came from the north. Izaglar fought them and died. The Argonians then conquered the lands of the Glarians. They put Azanglar on the throne. The King of the Angonians, Arminius crowned himself High King of Anglaria. Azanglar then served in Arminius' army and they conquered the lands of the Irgonians and killed their King Balagus. War with the Firgians Arminius then had peace until 700 when the Firgians invaded. Sírianus I, King of the Firgians fought Arminius and Azanglar and defeated them in the Battle of Afir. They retreated and fought again the next day in the Battle of Irgalon. Thanks to Anglar, who came with reinforcements the battle was won. Sírianus surrendered, but Arminius had him executed because Sírianus had defeated him earlier and he wanted the reputation of greatest general. Arminius then put Sírianus' brother Sílianus on the throne. Life under Arminius Arminius saw in Anglar a potential threat to his own son Armenos. Therefore he wanted Anglar to be on friendly terms with his son. Firstly he had Anglar married to his own daughter Arminia. Secondly he deployed Anglar and Armenos as the generals near the border with the Frisii tribe. Thirdly he had Armenos married to Irgwean, Anglar's closest female relative. In 703 Anglar's first child Mafír was born. The Battle for Anglaria In 704 Arminius died. Armenos rushed to Angon to be declared the new king. However Azanglar and Sílianus forged an alliance and raised an army to overthrow Armenos. Anglar took the side of Armenos and he raised an army from among the Irgonians. Meanwhile, Iznaghal, Irgwaen's brother had taken the city of Angon. He was crowned High King of Anglaria and started building up the defences to fight off both Armenos and the Firgian-Glarian alliance. Armenos arrived at Angon with a small division of cavalry and wasn't allowed into the city. When Iznaghal heard Armenos was at the gates he ordered him to be killed. Armenos, however had fled before this was possible. He returned to Anglar and together they rode back to the city, this time with an army. Both Armenos and the Sílianus arrived at the same time at the city. Before the gates they fought, while arrows from the city walls rained down upon both of them. Azanglar was killed by one of these arrows. Sílianus led the army and Armenos was defeated. They retreated and Sílianus started the seige of Angon. Sílianus won and entered the city, where he was killed. His son Sargían then took command of the army. He then captured Iznaghal and had him killed. Sargían then declared himself the third High King of Anglaria. He made his brother Sírianus the new king of the Firgians. Iznaghal's younger brother Izaglar was crowned the new King of the Glarians. Life in Exile Anglar and Armenos then took refuge with the Frisii, whom they befriended. In 705 Armenos' son Arminius was born there. However Irgwaen wanted to leave the Frisii and she hated her husband because she believed it was his fault her brother and father died. Therefore she poisoned him. After Armenos' funeral Anglar understood Irgwaen had poisoned her husband. But Anglar also felt relieved he no longer had the burden to protect Armenos. Anglar, Irgwaen and Arminia decided to leave for Irgalon to talk to Izaglar and try to convince him to ride on Angon to crown himself High King. They decided to wait to first built an new army of their own. In 707 Irgwaen remarried. She married Bink, the son of the Chief. In 708 Anglar's daughter Arminia was born. In 709 Anglar's daughter Agatha was born and so was Irgwaen's son Bink. In 712 Bingon died and Bink became the new Chief of the Frisii. In 714 Anglar's fourth child Armenos is born. However Arminia died in childbirth. Shortly after the child died too. Irgwaen left in disguise for Irgalon to speak with her brother. Izaglar liked the idea and in 718 he rode off with his army for Angon. At the same time Bink and Anglar rode with an army of Frisii towards the same destination. War with the High King Sargían was not easily defeated he endured a three week seige until the walls were breached then he fought within the city and many of his opponents died, including Bink's brother Balgon. Anglar found himself in front of King Baltius I of the Irgonians and killed him in battle. Sargían had lost the battle and retreated to his home. There he killed himself. With him were Balgior son of Baltius and Sírianus, King of the Firgians and brother of Sargían. Both of them wanted the crown and they started fighting along with their soldiers. Balgior was killed and Sírianus declared himself High King. He then quickly killed Sargíans and Balgior's children. Sírianus then fled the city. Izaglar had won. However one of his own generals, Izmar then killed him and fled. Death of the Kings Arminius the thirteen years old son of Armenos was then crowned High King of Anglaria. Anglar was made King of the Glarians and Alfhaer, a general who served under Arminius I became King of the Irgonians and Arminius' regent. In 722 Izmar returned to Angon and surrendered his life to Arminius who pardoned him. In 724 Mafír's son Matír was born. In 725 Sírianus moved on Angon and Arminius raised an army to fight him on the fields of Angon. The battle was fierce and Izmar proved a traitor he murdered Arminius declaring the Glarians independent and that the position of High King was dead. Then Izmar's brother rode onto the battlefield and threw down the heads of Izaglar, Bink, Irgwaen (wife of Bink III) and Síria. Declaring an end to the struggle by the death of all claiments. Izmar and his brother quickly rode towards Sírianus to kill him but Anglar and Alfhaer came to them first. There they fought and Izmar's brother was killed, but so was Alfhaer. Anglar was about to be killed when Alfhaer's son Aldan jumped in front of him and killed the attacker. Together they fought towards Sírianus and there they battled him and his son. With Anglar and Aldan were three other soldiers, Lormir, Uldor and Mafír. The five warriors seemed invincible and Sírianus was killed. Unfortunately at the cost of Mafír's life. Izmar quickly left the battle field to Afir, the capitol of the Firgians and he killed Sírianus last descendants. However he died of his wounds. Anglar and his allies won the battle. High King Anglar I of Anglaria There was now only one King left, Anglar, King of the Glarians. Aldan, Lormir, Uldor and Bink declared him High King of Anglaria. Anglar agreed and promised that there would never again be war. Anglar married Irgwaen, daughter of Iznaghal in 726 and in 729 their son Imir was born. Aldan and Uldor married Anglar's daughters. In 732 Firnar, Anglar's son is born. The Birth of an Empire Anglar reorganised the kingdom. He divided his land into six regions, Argon, Firnia, Ofir, Afir, Efir and Alon. Each region was given an earl to rule it. Lormir was made Earl of Argon, Uldor was made Earl of Ofir, Aldan was made Earl of Efir. Anglar then searched for the wisest man within his kingdom and brought them to Irgalon. Among them were Darnhon, Marcius and Claudius. They were made the earls of Afir, Alon and Firnia. Anglar also introduced the title Prince of Irgalon, this title would be given to the heir designate of the King. Anglar made his grandson Matír Prince of Irgalon. Anglar also changed the law of ownership of land. All land that was part of his kingdom would be under the laws of the King. He would also be the official owner of all land. It would be hired by the Earls who would rent it to other people. Anglar also made a council where the heads of the most powerful families would debate. This way the Senate was born in 746. Scribonius the Traitor In 752 Iza, daughter of Matír and Scribonia Prima is born. In 753 Scribonius, grandfather of Scribonia Prima, declared himself High King of Anglaria and with an army attacked Irgalon. Matír let the army against his grandfather-in-law and lost and was killed. Anglar then led an army himself and defeated and killed Scribonius and his son. After this battle Imir secretly had his younger brother killed. Imir the Successor? Imir was now considered Anglar's logical successor. However never before had a High King been succeeded by his son. There was no real opposition, because Aldan and Uldor supported him. However Anglar himself never thought of his own son succeeding him and considered Uldor as his successor. However Uldor died in 764. Imir was more and more seen as Anglar's only logical successor for the High Kingship. Death Anglar died in 769. Anglar became 89 years old. Imir did succeed him and became High King of Anglaria. Category:Anglarians Category:High Kings of Anglaria Category:Kings of the Glarians Category:House of Izdir Category:House of Anglar Category:Souvereigns Category:Monarchs Category:Nobles Category:Born in 680 Category:Died in 769 Category:People